Love and Sick
by atashiwaBen
Summary: Title by Rofie Annieza. Bukan cerita cinta segitiga. Ini cerita Psycophat dan cinta KyuMin. Hadiah FF yang bertahun-tahun lalu saya janjikan pada Zen Ming Ikki. New Account! Author lama! Bangun dari Hiatus! Soon, will re-publish dan update FF dari akun lama. Sungmin/Kyuhyun/Kibum. OneShoot. Rate M. [Cover : Picture belong to owner. Edited by Me.]


Dinginnya udara pagi dijadikan kesempatan oleh Kyuhyun untuk merangkul Sungmin selama perjalanan dari _apartment_ ke _departement _kepolisian tempat Sungmin bekerja. Ramainya jalanan oleh pejalan kaki tidak menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk mencuri ciuman dari pipi Sungmin yang tembem dan merona.

"Kyu, hentikan," Protes Sungmin yang malu karena beberapa pejalan kaki terang-terangan menatap dan membicarakan mereka berdua, "Ini tempat umum," Ucapnya, seraya mendorong dada Kyuhyun yang sudah memajukan wajahnya lagi.

"Tidak ada yang bilang kita sedang di _apartment,_" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin, dan mengambil ciuman ringan dari bibirnya yang semerah cherry.

"Kyu!" Protes Sungmin dengan pipi dikembungkan, "Ini tempat umum, banyak orang yang lihat."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau banyak orang yang lihat?"

"Kyu, itu tidak sopan, dan..."

"Aku tahu," Kyuhyun mengambil satu lagi ciuman, memotong nasihat apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Sungmin. "Sudah sana pergi kerja," Ia memutar tubuh Sungmin, mendorongnya agar cepat masuk ke dalam bangunan tinggi yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berseragam seperti dia.

Sungmin mendengus, "Setiap kali berangkat denganmu, aku selalu tidak sadar kalau sudah sampai."

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu konsentrasimu dengan ciumanku."

Sungmin berbalik dengan mata disipitkan, "Kau selalu sengaja melakukannya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "Sudah sana masuk, nanti kau terlambat."

Sungmin menghela nafas, tapi Kyuhyun benar. Ia mendekat, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, lalu memberinya ciuman yang lama dan basah.

"Aku janji akan pulang cepat," Dengan pipi merona Sungmin melambaikan tangan dan berlari memasuki gedung.

"Sampai jumpa nanti."

Dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan, Kyuhyun berbalik. Sungmin satu-satunya polisi yang ia kenal, polisi terlembut yang ia ketahui, satu-satunya polisi yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan akal, dan satu-satunya polisi yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Ia melihat jam tangan, sudah pukul 8, ia pasti datang terlambat ke kafe, tapi siapa yang peduli, Kyuhyun satu-satunya penyanyi di kafe itu, jadi terserah saja jika datang terlambat—asal tidak ada pelanggan yang protes.

Kyuhyun bersiul, menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul lalu berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan yang bertuliskan SM _Building_. Kyuhyun pernah berjanji pada Sungmin, satu hari nanti, ia akan menjadi _trainner_ disana, lalu menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan membahagiakan Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Dengan wajah berseri Kyuhyun membalikan badan, "Iya?"

**...**

"**Love and Sick"**

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

**Cast : Kim Kangin, Lee Hyuk Jae, other.**

**Warning : Rate M, Yaoi, Typo, etc... etc...**

**...**

"Namanya, Kim Kibum," Sungmin mengernyit, ia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu, "Kami sudah mendapat informasi tentangnya," Lanjut Kangin, komandan dari divisi penculikan, "Dia mahasiswa seni, umurnya 24 tahun, pernah tinggal di California.."

Sungmin meremas-remas jemarinya dengan gusar, ini sudah satu jam setelah ia menerima telepon dari seorang laki-laki yang mengatakan menculik Kyuhyun. Hanya informasi seperti itu yang ia dapatkan, Kyuhyun bisa saja menderita, atau mungkin penculik itu sudah melakukan hal-hal kejam yang tidak pernah berani ia bayangkan.

"Apa yang dia inginkan dari aku dan Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kangin berhenti bicara, ia memberikan kertas profil Kim Kibum pada salah satu anak buahnya yang duduk didepan komputer.

"Dengar, Sungmin," Tatapan penuh pengertian Kangin membuatnya semakin gusar, "Kau tahu resiko yang harus kita terima sebagai penegak hukum?"

Sungmin berdiri kaku. Ia tahu semua resiko yang harus ia ambil sebelum membuat keputusan untuk bergabung dengan kepolisian lima tahun yang lalu, sebelum ia mengenal dan jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin tidak mau mendengar Kangin mengingatkannya tentang hal itu sekarang.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku, dan kau tidak perlu memberitahuku kemungkinan pekerjaanku yang membuat Kyuhyun jadi sasaran penculikan," Sungmin menyadari hal itu, di malam saat pertama kali Kyuhyun menciumnya, di bawah pohon, di dekat kafe, tapi rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengabaikan semua resiko yang harus diambilnya.

"Kita belum tahu apa yang diinginkan Kim Kibum, kita masih harus menunggu."

"Menunggu?" Sungmin tercekat, matanya sudah terasa panas, menahan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar, "Aku tidak bisa menunggu, orang itu bisa saja sudah melukai Kyuhyun."

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, tapi kita tidak bisa asal tangkap orang, kau tahu kita harus menyelidikinya lebih dulu."

Persetan dengan penyelidikan, hasil rekaman CCTV SM _Building _jelas memperlihatkanKim Kibum memukul Kyuhyun lalu menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil. Sungmin mendorong pintu kantor Kangin dengan kasar, ia tidak bisa terus berada disana, mendengarkan Kangin yang berusaha menenangkannya, padahal di luar sana, di suatu tempat, Kyuhyun bisa saja sedang menderita, menunggu pertolongan darinya.

Tawa mengerikan Kim Kibum yang didengarnya lewat telpon membuat Sungmin merinding ngeri, orang gila seperti apa yang menculik Kyuhyun? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Kyuhyun dan dirinya?

Sungmin terus berjalan hingga berada diluar gedung _department_. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah, Kangin benar, mereka harus menyelidiki hal ini terlebih dahulu, mereka harus mencari kemana Kim Kibum membawa Kyuhyun.

Ia menarik nafas dengan tersenggal-senggal, menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan tabah Sungmin kembali kedalam.

•••••

Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri dibagian belakang kepala, pandangan matanya terasa kabur. Ia mendengar tawa seorang laki-laki, tawa yang sangat menyeramkan hingga bulu kuduknya merinding.

Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, setelah itu Kyuhyun baru menyadari jika ia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya remang, dan ia juga menyadari jika tangan dan kakinya terikat pada sebuah kursi.

"Ini dimana?" Kyuhyun mengerang, berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya, tapi sayang simpul tali itu sangat kuat.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah sadar," Kyuhyun menegakan tubuh, itu suara yang tadi memanggilnya. Ia berusaha memutar badannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, "Jangan repot-repot berbalik," Orang itu muncul dari tempat gelap di belakang Kyuhyun, lalu berdiri tepat didepannya, "Hai, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh kewaspadaan, cahaya yang remang-remang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi ia menyadari jika tubuh orang itu tidak lebih tinggi ataupun besar darinya, "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang tidak terdengar ramah.

"Ouch," Orang itu meringis, "Tidak perlu galak seperti itu." Ia kembali tertawa, tawa menyeramkan yang tadi Kyuhyun dengar.

"Apa maumu?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun berhasil menghentikan tawa mengerikan itu, "Apa mauku?" Laki-laki itu menggosokan kedua tangannya seperti seorang pebisnis yang licik dan penuh tipu daya, "Sabar, jangan terburu-buru, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, tidak inginkah kau tahu nama malaikat mautmu ini?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Tidak mungkin orang itu akan benar-benar membunuhnya? Siapa dia? Apa maunya?

Orang itu mendengus, "Begitu saja sudah ketakutan, tapi tidak apa, aku akan memperkenalkan diri," Orang itu menghilang di tempat yang gelap.

Lalu samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar lengkingan suara biola, lama-kelamaan suara biola itu semakin mendekat dan memekakan telinga. Bunyinya seperti orang yang berteriak penuh keputus asaan, lalu melembut, dan kembali berteriak seperti orang kesakitan.

Orang itu kembali muncul, ia mendorong sebuah meja beroda dengan sebuah pemutar musik dan alat elektronik lainnya disana.

"Alunan musik yang indah, bukan?" Ia tergelak, "Aku suka lagu ini, begitu menyayat hati, menggambarkan bagaimana suasana hatiku." Suara orang itu yang terdengar menjadi sendu membuat Kyuhyun menekankan punggungnya kesandaran kursi.

Orang itu gila!

"Ah, baiklah," Ia mengusap wajah, seolah ada air mata dipipinya, "Lihat ini!" Dengan bersemangat orang itu menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan orang itu, namun tiba-tiba, "Taramm!" Dia berseru riang.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah, silau oleh cahaya lampu yang menyorot langsung wajahnya.

"Lihat aku!" Orang itu membentak dan menarik rahang Kyuhyun untuk melihat wajahnya, "Kau harus mendengarkan semua perkataanku!"

Kyuhyun menggeliat, cengkraman orang itu membuat rahangnya nyeri. Ia menatap wajah gelap penculiknya. Lalu dengan perlahan dan disertai tawa yang mengerikan orang itu berjalan mundur, lama-kelamaan cahaya lampu menyinari tubuh dan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun berjengit. Orang itu masih sangat muda, dengan sebuah kaos putih polos dan celana jeans belel, Kyuhyun yakin umur mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

"Ingat wajahku ini, Cho Kyuhyun!" Tunjuk orang itu kewajahnya sendiri, "Dan ingat namaku... Kim Kibum!" Ada kebanggaan saat Kibum menyebutkan namanya. Dan jeritan menyedihkan biola itu kembali terdengar.

Kibum mengayun-ayunkan tangan seperti seorang pemimpin orkestra di atas panggung, ia menutup mata, menikmati alunan menyedihkan itu dengan syahdu. "Dengar lagu ini baik-baik, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, "Karena lagu ini," Tiba-tiba Kibum berdiri tegak dan menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak, sorot mata Kibum terlihat mengerikan.

"Karena alunan musik ini, akan menjadi lagu pengantar kematianmu!"

Kibum tertawa dengan keras, sangat keras hingga rasanya gendang telinga Kyuhyun akan pecah.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ekspresi Kibum tiba-tiba terlihat masam, "Kau tidak menikmati lagu yang aku siapkan untukmu." Tuduhnya, "Tapi tidak apa, kekasihmu akan menyukai video yang akan kita kirimkan padanya." Kibum kembali menghilang di tempat gelap.

Kekasih? Dia mengenal Sungmin? Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak, bukan rasa takut jika dirinya yang disakiti, tapi rasa takut jika Sungmin yang disakiti.

"Jangan berani mengganggu Sungmin!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Mengganggu?" Kibum tertawa, "Aku akan membuatnya bahagia."

Tawa Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun cemas, tawa Kibum tidak enak didengar, mengerikan.

Kyuhyun menarik-narik tangannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan simpul mati itu. Kursi beguncang-guncang oleh kuatnya tenaga yang Kyuhyun keluarkan, tapi tali itu tidak bergeser sedikitpun, malah tangannya yang menjadi lecet.

•••••

"Kiriman untuk Lee Sungmin." Seorang pemuda berseragam melongok dari belakang pintu.

"Dari siapa?"

Pemuda itu membolak-balik bungkusan kotak, "Tidak ada nama pengirimnya."

Sungmin menghela nafas. Mengambil bungkusan itu, dan menyuruh pemuda itu kembali ke pos depan. Ia membolak-balik bungkusan itu, memang tidak ada nama pengirimnya, lalu ia mendekatkan ke telinga dan mengoyangnya, tidak ada suara.

"Kenapa tidak kau buka?"

Sungmin menatap Kangin kesal, "Aku akan membukanya," Ia merobek kertas paling atas, lalu sebuah koran, dan terakhir sebuah dus kecil berbentuk kotak persegi panjang. Sungmin membuka kotak itu, dan ia mengernyit melihat isinya, "Sebuah kaset. Video."

"Siapkan pemutar video," Perintah Kangin pada pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia lalu mengambil kaset itu dari tangan Sungmin, "Aku hanya berpikir tentang sesuatu."

"Lakukan saja."

Kangin mengangguk dan memberikan kaset itu pada pemuda tadi.

Suara gemerisik yang pertama kali terdengar dari video gelap itu, lama-kelamaan cahaya samar-samar terlihat, dan seorang laki-laki berdiri didepan kamera.

"Kim Kibum?!" Sungmin berseru, berlari ke depan layar.

Kibum tersenyum ke arah kamera, melambaikan tangan dengan sangat manis, "Hai Lee Sungmin, hai polisi kesayangan,"

"Cari orang yang mengirim paket. Sekarang!" Perintah Kangin pada orang-orang diruangan.

Kangin berdiri dibelakang Sungmin, sedang yang lain menghambur berlari keluar ruangan.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku," Kata Kibum dengan mata berkilat senang, "Kau juga pasti sudah tahu maksudku mengirim video ini."

Jeda, Kibum melipat tangan di dada, terlihat menimbang-nimbang apalagi yang akan dia katakan.

Sungmin melihat Kangin, matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari petunjuk apapun yang tertangkap kamera, namun selain sosok Kibum, selebihnya hanya gelap.

"Ah," Helaan nafas Kibum, menarik kembali perhatian Sungmin, "Aku tidak pandai bicara," Ia terkekeh malu, "Padahal, aku sudah menyiapkan catatan yang akan aku katakan padamu, Lee Sungmin, tapi tidak satu kalimat pun yang aku ingat."

Sungmin bergerak gusar, Kibum terlalu bertele-tele.

"Aku mengirimkan video ini bukan untuk mengenalkan diriku sendiri," Kibum tertawa hambar, "Tapi untuk memperkenalkan teman baruku."

Badan Kibum menghalangi kamera, bergerak-gerak. Lalu cahaya kamera menyorot seseorang.

"Kyuhyun!" Seru Sungmin senang dan khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, ia berusaha bicara, namun kain yang menyumpal mulutnya, menghalangi semua kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Surprise!" Kibum berseru disebelah Kyuhyun, "Cho Kyuhyun, perkenalkan polisi kesayanganku, Lee Sungmin," Tunjuknya pada kamera, "Lee Sungmin, ini temanku, Cho Kyuhyun. Oh!" Ia berseru kaget, "Kalian sudah saling mengenal!"

Kyuhyun mendelik. Kim Kibum sakit!

Kibum tertawa, "Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan kalian, tapi ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal," Kibum mengangkat bahunya, terlihat seolah kecewa. Ia kembali berjalan ke depan kamera, menghalangi pandangan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, "Ya sudah, bye, Lee Sungmin."

•••••

"H-hanya seperti itu?" Sungmin mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Pasti akan ada yang lain." Kata Kangin.

"Komandan!" Seru seorang laki-laki berseragam, "Kami hanya menemukan ini." Ucapnya seraya menunjukan jaket coklat belel, "Tergeletak di gang sebelah gedung, sepertinya, Kim Kibum sengaja membuangnya."

Sungmin mengambil jaket itu, berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah melihatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya Kangin.

"Masih mencari."

Sungmin meremas jaket, ia yakin sering melihat orang yang mengenakan jaket itu. Tapi, dimana?

Kilasan ingatan saat berjalan bersama Kyuhyun berkelebat di kepala Sungmin. Tapi, tidak satupun di dalam ingatannya yang melihat jaket berwarna cokelat itu.

Selang satu jam, video kedua diterima Sungmin. Anak buah Kangin semakin gencar menyusuri jalanan, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menemukan Kibum.

Sungmin tergoncang. Duduk tegak dengan kedua tangan mencengkram sandaran kursi, dan matanya tidak lepas dari rekaman yang dikirimkan Kibum. Raungan Kyuhyun dan tawa Kibum menggema dikepalanya. Kibum menghujamkan sebuah pisau berkali-kali dipaha kiri Kyuhyun, lalu menancapkannya disana.

Dan dua jam berikutnya, Kibum kembali mengirimkan sebuah video. Sungmin menjerit histeris, membuat orang-orang diruangan sebelah menghampiri dan memenuhi ruangan Kangin. Ingin melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dengan tawa yang keras dan menggema, Kibum kembali menusuk dan menghujamkan pisaunya di paha kanan Kyuhyun.

•••••

"Kim Kibum menghubungi kita!" Seru seorang pemuda.

"Sambungkan dengan alat pelacak!" Kangin memerintahkan.

Sungmin menunggu dengan tidak sabar, "Cepat, Kangin."

"Sudah tersambung."

"Bagus."

Tanpa diperintah, semua orang menyingkir dari depan kamera meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kangin.

Kangin menekan tombol _connect_ dan wajah Kibum langsung memenuhi layar.

"Kim Kibum bajingan! Beraninya kau..."

"Sssttt!" Kim Kibum mengibaskan telunjuknya didepan kamera, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar cacianmu. Aku hanya ingin mempertemukanmu dengan kekasih tercintamu."

"Dimana Kyuhyun!?" Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke kamera. Matanya berkilat dan wajahnya terlihat merah karena marah.

Kibum berjalan mundur lalu ia bergeser kepinggir dan, Kyuhyun yang terduduk lemas menahan sakit langsung terlihat di layar.

"Sungmin..."

"Sstt!" Kibum menangkupkan tangannya di mulut Kyuhyun, "Mempertemukan kalian bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu bicara."

"Kim Kibum! Lepaskan Kyuhyun, dan katakan apa maumu?!"

Kibum mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari belakang kursi Kyuhyun, memain-mainkannya sejenak, tidak menghiraukan bentakan Sungmin, dan ketegangan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka pertunjukanku, Lee Sungmin?"

"Katakan saja apa maumu?"

Kibum melangkah mundur dan berdiri tegak dibelakang Kyuhyun, "Kau selalu saja menanyakan hal itu. Apa mauku? Apa mauku? Dan apa mauku?" Ia membungkukan badan, dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

"Mauku?" Kibum memutar pisau diantara jemarinya, matanya melotot dan bibirnya menipis, tersenyum aneh. "Ini!"

"Aakh!" Raungan Kyuhyun menggema di seluruh ruangan. Darah merembes di tempat Kibum menghujamkan pisaunya di perut Kyuhyun.

"Bernyanyilah lebih keras!" Teriak Kibum dan menancapkan pisaunya.

Kyuhyun terengah, sakit diperutnya tidak sampai ke jantung, tapi sampai ke kepala, hingga pandangannya terasa kabur.

"Hentikan!" Bentak Sungmin. Ia tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun yang menahan sakit, "Hentikan Kim Kibum, katakan apa maumu?"

"Mauku?"

Tap. Kibum mematikan kamera, kilatan cahaya yang menerangi ruangan kembali memudar.

"Aku mau kau mati," Bisiknya ditelinga Kyuhyun yang lunglai.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan aku mati?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Selama hidup, ia merasa tidak pernah menyakiti orang. Selama hidup, Kyuhyun merasa selalu berusaha menyenangkan orang lain, dengan suaranya, dengan lagu-lagunya, "Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu, Kim Kibum?"

Kibum menarik rambut Kyuhyun, hingga ia menoleh ke atas, kelangit-langit yang gelap, "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku ingin kau mati?" Bisiknya di telinga Kyuhyun, "Karena aku membencimu dan aku membenci Lee Sungmin!" Kibum tertawa ditelinga Kyuhyun. Ia mendorong kepala Kyuhyun seolah kepala Kyuhyun hanya kepala boneka.

"Kalian selalu bertingkah seolah dunia ini milik kalian berdua! Seolah orang-orang yang berjalan disekeliling kalian hanya batu tidak berguna!" Kibum menyalakan kembali pemutar musik, alunan biola menggema ke seluruh ruangan, "Aku benci melihat kalian bersama! Saling mengasihi seperti orang tolol!"

•••••

"Kenapa layarnya mati?" Sungmin berdiri menoleh pada Kangin lalu pada orang yang mengendalikan kamera.

"Kim Kibum yang memutuskan hubungan."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat tempatnya?" Sungmin kembali menoleh pada Kangin yang berdiri disebelah anak buahnya yang duduk dibelakang komputer.

Kangin menggeleng muram, "Belum, Kim Kibum mematikan saluran sebelum kita menemukan tempatnya bersembunyi."

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi, air mata menetes dari pipinya. Kim Kibum sengaja mempermainkannya, menyakiti Kyuhyun untuk menyakiti dirinya.

Sungmin kembali berdiri, ia harus segera menemukan dimana Kyuhyun disekap, sebelum Kim Kibum melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu?"

"Menunggu?" Lagi? Kyuhyun tidak akan kuat menahan siksaan Kibum. Sungmin tidak akan kuat memikirkan penderitaan Kyuhyun. "Apa kita tidak bisa mencarinya ke jalan? Menyisir setiap bangunan yang dilewati mobilnya?" Teriak Sungmin penuh keputus asaan, "Kyuhyun kesakitan! Kim Kibum bisa saja melukainya di saat kamera mati!"

Kim Kibum sakit! Dia bisa melakukan apapun selama kamera mati. Bahkan, dia bisa membunuh Kyuhyun lalu mengirimkan rekam videonya ke _department _ kepolisian.

"Kita tidak bisa diam saja, Kangin!"

"Kita tidak diam saja," Protes Kangin, "Yang lain sudah mencari dan menyelidiki kemana mobil Kim Kibum pergi, tapi semua perlu waktu, dan kau tahu itu."

Sungmin tahu itu? Tentu saja ia tahu, tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya, detik demi detik memikirkan Kyuhyun disakiti membuat Sungmin tak berdaya.

Kangin berpaling pada anak buahnya, "Cek lagi semua video yang dikirimkan Kim Kibum dan semua rekaman CCTV yang kita dapat," Polisi muda itu mengangguk, kembali memutar dan mengecek video yang mereka dapatkan, meneliti semuanya.

Kangin yakin, ada yang terlewat, tidak mungkin Kim Kibum menghilang begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini pada kami, Kangin?" Sungmin mendongak, menatap Kangin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya."

Kangin menghela nafas berat, dan menarik Sungmin kedalam sebuah pelukan menenangkan.

"Kenap dia menyakiti Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan. Kau tahu dia kan? Kyuhyun sangat manis," Sungmin menyurukan wajahnya kedada Kangin, dan menangis tersedu, "Dia jahil, tapi tidak membuat kejahatan, dia sangat manis, sangat baik."

"Sssttt," Kangin menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin, "Aku tahu."

Sungmin mendorong dada Kangin dan menatapnya, "Lalu kenapa Kibum menyakiti Kyuhyun?"

Kangin menarik Sungmin, dan mendorong pundaknya agar dia kembali duduk disofa. Dan Kangin sendiri berjalan mondar-mandir didepannya. "Tidak perlu alasan bagi _orang sakit_, untuk menyakiti orang lain, Sungmin. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi..."

"Kangin?" Kalimat Sungmin terpotong oleh panggilan pemuda tadi. Kangin berhenti mondar-mandir, dan Sungmin langsung berdiri, "Kau harus lihat ini."

Sungmin dan Kangin saling bertukar pandang, lalu segera melihat apa yang ingin ditunjukan pemuda itu.

"Lihat ini," Pemuda itu membuat semua video berjajar di layar, lalu memperbesarnya satu per satu, "Mobil Kim Kibum tidak pernah terlihat melewati CCTV gedung yang lain, tapi" Ia mengklik video lainnya, "Perjalanan Kim Kibum ataupun mobilnya selalu terhenti dan menghilang setelah melewati SM _Building_. Dan," Pemuda itu memperbesar video kiriman Kibum, memperbesar bagian kamera yang menyorot lambang SM pada kursi yang diduduki Kyuhyun. Lambang itu sangat kecil. Butuh ketelitian dan zoom berkali-kali untuk menemukannya, "Ini, lambang SM."

"Jadi?"

"Iya." Pemuda itu mengangguk yakin, "Kemungkinan, Kim Kibum bersembunyi di salah satu ruangan di SM _Building._"

"Kangin!" Seru Sungmin, "Itu sangat masuk akal!"

Kangin mengangguk, "Kau benar, semuanya jelas sekarang."

"Selamatkan Kyuhyun, Kangin."

Kangin berdiri menghadap Sungmin, ia mengangguk, "Kita akan menemukannya. Siapkan pasukan, kita tangkap Kim Kibum."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu berdiri memanggil yang lain.

"Aku ikut." Pinta Sungmin.

Kangin meminta salah satu anggotanya untuk berhenti membantunya mengenakan jas anti peluru, ia membalikan badan, menatap Sungmin yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau harus menunggu di sini."

"Tapi, aku.."

"Aku tahu," Potong Kangin, "Kau harus menunggu di sini, jika Kim Kibum menghubungi lagi, kau harus mengulur waktu, kau mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk, Kangin benar, "Aku mengerti. Tolong bawa Kyuhyun pulang, aku mohon."

Kangin mengangguk, ia dan beberapa anggotanya segera bergegas menghambur dari gedung, mencari Kim Kibum.

•••••

"Lee Sungmin!" Anggota Kangin yang ditugaskan menemani Sungmin berseru, "Kim Kibum lagi."

Sungmin yang berdiri didepan jendela, memperhatikan mobil Kangin yang keluar dari parkiran gedung langsung berbalik dan melihat layar komputer.

"Kim Kibum." Desis Sungmin marah.

Kibum melambaikan pisau yang dipegangnya ke arah kamera, "Hai. Kau suka pertunjukanku dan Kyuhyun?" Ia tertawa, "Tidak perlu menjawab, diam saja seperti itu, aku sudah tahu jawabanmu."

Sungmin menyipitkan mata, kemarahan jelas sekali terlihat dari matanya yang berkilat-kilat, "Katakan apa maumu?!"

Kibum memutar-mutar pisau baru ditangannya. "Pertunjukan lainnya." Dengan santai, ia berjalan kesebelah Kyuhyun, dan menyusurkan ujung pisau itu dari leher hingga dada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik nafas dengan kesulitan, was-was dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum pada kekasihnya.

Kibum tersenyum misterius, "Kau percaya cinta sejati?"

Sungmin melirik jam sebelum menjawab, mengira-ngira sudah sampai dimana Kangin dan anggotanya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"

Suara santai Kibum, membuat Sungmin menarik nafas, "Ya. Y-ya, aku percaya."

Kibum mengangguk, seolah mengerti. "Menurutmu apa cinta sejati akan bertahan walaupun jarak memisahkan?"

Sungmin mengangguk ragu, menerka-nerka kearah mana pertanyaan Kibum tertuju.

"Bagus, kalau begitu."

Kibum berjalan lagi, memutari Kyuhyun yang menatap lemah pada kamera. Berusaha terlihat kuat didepan Sungmin.

"Katakan apa maumu, Kim Kibum?" Mohon Sungmin. Ia sudah sangat tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti boneka tidak bernyawa.

Kibum berhenti dibelakang Kyuhyun, "Apa yang kuinginkan?" Kemudian menoleh dengan seringaian licik. "Ini!"

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menjerit histeris dan ambruk dengan mata terbelalak.

Darah menyembur dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dengan sangat cepat dan tidak terduga Kibum menancapkan pisau tajamnya di dada Kyuhyun. Tepat di jantungnya.

•••••

Mobil pasukan Kangin membantai jalanan, menerobos lampu merah, dan terparkir dengan asal didepan gedung SM _Building_.

Manajer bangunan yang sudah dihubungi sebelumnya sudah berdiri menunggu didepan pintu utama beserta orang-orang yang penasaran dan ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kangin melompat turun dari mobil diikuti anak buahnya dan langsung menemui si manajer.

"Aku sudah mengecek semua CCTV, pak," Kata manajer itu setelah Kangin berdiri didepannya, "Mobil yang kalian maksud memang terlihat memasuki parkiran kami di lantai 5, tapi kami tidak melihat kemana orangnya pergi. Tapi," Manajer itu menambahkan dengan cepat sebelum Kangin menyela, "Aku pikir, aku tahu dimana orang yang anda maksud berada."

Kangin menatapnya dengan serius, "Tunjukan, dan cepat, kita tidak boleh membuang waktu."

Si Manajer mengangguk cepat dan menunjuk lift. "Lewat sini, aku tunjukan dimana tempatnya."

Sementara Kangin dan kelima anak buahnya mengikuti si manajer. Polisi dan security mengamankan tempat disekitar bangunan, menyuruh orang-orang menjauh dan berjaga-jaga jika Kim Kibum melarikan diri.

Kangin dan manajer bangunan itu berputar dan memasuki setiap ruangan dan gudang tidak terpakai.

Waktu terasa semakin memburu.

"Pikirkan dimana lagi tempat kosong, gelap, dan... tolol itu!" Bentak Kangin.

Mereka tidak boleh membuang waktu atau semuanya akan terlambat.

Kangin sudah mendapat kabar jika Kibum kembali menusuk Kyuhyun dengan pisaunya. Rasa frustasi menyerang Kangin. Semua ruangan yang ditunjukan si manajer kosong. Kibum tidak ada dimanapun!

"Beri aku waktu." Kata manajer gedung, ia sudah memerintahkan orang-orangnya untuk mengecek CCTV di dalam seluruh gedung. Namun, belum juga ada yang melaporkan rekaman yang menunjukan kemana Kim Kibum pergi setelah memasuki area parkir, "Pasti ada yang terlewat, pasti ada yang terlewat, pasti ada yang terlewat..." Ucapnya tanpa berhenti mondar-mandir, "Ada!" Serunya tiba-tiba, "Pasti disana! Tidak salah lagi!"

"Dimana?!"

"Gudang kosong di _basement_!" Si manajer mengangguk yakin.

"Kau tidak akan salah lagi?"

"Tidak. CCTV tidak menangkap gambarnya karena dia masuk saat kamera menyorot sudut lain," Kata manajer, "Aku sangat yakin."

Kangin dan anak buahnya saling bertukar pandang. Sangat masuk akal.

"Tunjukan tempatnya."

Mereka segera menyerbu lift. Berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan dari lantai paling tinggi untuk sampai ke tempat yang paling bawah?

Kangin tidak ingin menghitungnya. Dia hanya berdoa semoga semua belum terlambat.

•••••

Kibum tertawa keras, sangat keras, "Lucu sekali."

Kyuhyun meraung, panas dan perih menghujam kedua paha, perut dan dadanya, "Bunuh saja aku." Ucapnya, diantara nafasnya yang tersendat.

Kibum berdiri dan mengibaskan telunjuknya didepan wajah Kyuhyun, "Pasti. Aku akan memberi pacarmu hadiah terhebat yang belum pernah dia dapatkan."

Dia kembali menyalakan kamera, kilatan cahaya kembali menyilaukan wajah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung berlari kedepan layar. "Kyuhyun?!" Jeritnya histeris.

"Hai, lagi." Kibum tersenyum, berdiri didepan kamera, menghalangi Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakangnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tajam, "Kau tahu, aku belum pernah memberi seseorang hadiah yang berarti. Dan orang-orang selalu meninggalkanku karena itu, tapi kali ini, dengan bantuan kekasihmu, akhirnya aku bisa memberimu sesuatu yang hebat, Lee Sungmin."

"Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan!" Bentak Sungmin.

Dengan senyum mengerikan, Kibum mundur dan berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun. Menarik kepalanya hingga Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke arah kamera.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kau mati?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tidak, Kyu, hentikan!" Sungmin meraung didepan layar, "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan apapun, kau tidak akan mati!"

"Diam!" Kibum menodongkan pisaunya kedepan kamera, hingga Sungmin tersentak mundur, "Diam, atau kau tidak akan mendengar salam perpisahan dari kekasihmu yang tolol."

"Dia tidak tolol!"

"Terserah," Kibum berjalan menjauh seraya memutar-mutar pisau di tangannya, "Kau punya waktu satu menit."

Satu menit?! Sungmin menatap jam digital di bawah layar komputer, waktu itu terlalu sedikit, Kangin dan yang lainnya tidak akan sempat sampai disana.

"Sungmin," Suara lirih Kyuhyun membuat jantung Sungmin terasa nyeri.

"Jangan katakan apapun, Kyu."

"Dengar."

"Aku mohon, jangan katakan apapun." Sungmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat di layar.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang menolongku," Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum dari bibirnya yang kering, "Tapi, sekarang kau harus mendengarkanku."

"lima puluh detik!" Kibum berteriak di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sungmin menggelengakan kepala, air mata membasahi wajahnya yang selalu merona, "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin, tolong jangan menangis."

"Empat puluh detik!"

"Jangan membalas apapun yang sudah dilakukan Kim Kibum padaku, kau dengar?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Dia tidak menyakitiku."

"Kau berteriak kesakitan, Kyu!" Protes Sungmin dengan suara tercekat.

Kyuhyun tertawa, tawa parau dan berat yang tidak enak didengar, "Itu hanya drama, kau tahu aku pandai berakting_._"

"Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong, lihat," Kyuhyun berusaha melambaikan tangannya yang terikat ke arah layar, namun nyeri di dada membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak banyak, hanya mampu mengangkat telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Dua puluh detik!"

"Kau bilang hari ini akan pulang cepat?" Sungmin mengangguk, lagi, "Sebaiknya kau tidak menungguku, karena sepertinya aku yang akan pulang terlambat."

"Satu detik!"

Kibum tiba-tiba muncul tepat di belakang Kyuhyun, dengan sepenuh tenaga menancapkan pisau di puncak kepalanya.

Tubuh Sungmin ambruk, menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

•••••

Kangin menyerbu masuk, saat mendengar tawa Kim Kibum yang mengerikan, ia tahu dirinya sudah terlambat.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Dengan mata terbelalak, Kibum jatuh tersungkur kelantai, tembakan Kangin meleset, hanya mengenai belakang lutut Kibum.

Anak buah Kangin menyergap Kibum yang terengah dan berusaha bangun.

"Cho Kyuhyun," Suara Kangin terdengar parau, ia merasa tenggorokannya kering, bau darah segar menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang terduduk kaku. Ia berpaling pada layar komputer dan melihat Sungmin yang duduk bersimpu tidak bergerak di depan layar, dengan kawan-kawan dari divisi lain bergerombol di belakangnya.

Lee Hyukjae, yang Kangin kenal sebagai sahabat Sungmin berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ekspresi wajahnya penuh dengan tanya.

Kangin berpaling menatap Kyuhyun yang menatap kamera dengan tersenyum. Ia menyentuh tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Dia sudah mati!" Jerit Kibum yang diseret keluar dari ruangan remang-remang itu.

Kangin menggelengakan kepala pada Lee Hyukjae, Kyuhyun mungkin masih hidup, tapi ia tidak akan bertahan, saat semua pisau dicabut dari tubuhnya, di cabut dari kepalanya, Kyuhyun akan langsung meninggalkan tubuhnya, tanpa hembusan nafas terakhir.

•••••

Walaupun semua orang sudah mencegahnya, Sungmin bersikukuh ingin menemani Kyuhyun saat dokter mencabut semua pisau dari tubuhnya.

Suara sirine polisi dan ambulans saling bersautan memekakan telinga, di temani Lee Hyukjae, Sungmin menerobos gerombolan orang yang memenuhi parkiran SM _Building_ untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Bau darah, membuat Sungmin tercekat. Itu bau darah Kyuhyun. Dengan tabah Sungmin melewati pintu ganda yang sudah rusak. Ia melihat Kangin berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kangin?"

Saat Kangin membalikan badan, Sungmin terhenyak, tubuhnya akan ambruk jika tidak di tahan oleh Hyukjae.

"Kyu," Isakan lolos dari bibir Sungmin.

"Lebih baik kita pergi."

"Tidak," Dengan bertumpu pada tangan Hyukjae, Sungmin berusaha berjalan, "Aku akan menemani, Kyuhyun."

Hyukjae mengangguk, ia tahu Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat Sungmin yang selalu merona di pagi hari, dan masih merona setelah ia kelelahan bekerja. Semua karena Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang selalu berdiri di depan gerbang _department_. Merentangkan tangan, memeluk dan mencium Sungmin setiap kali mereka bertemu. Hyukjae meremas lengan Sungmin yang tergopoh, tidak ada yang tahu apakah Sungmin bisa bertahan.

"Sungmin."

Sungmin meraih tangan Kangin yang terulur, matanya tidak lepas dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang kaku, tidak lepas dari pisau yang menancap dikepalanya. Ia duduk di kursi di depan Kyuhyun yang sudah di siapkan tim dokter.

"Dia tidak akan bertahan."

"Lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan." Ucap Sungmin tanpa menoleh pada dokter yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Pegang disini." Dokter itu meletakan tangan Sungmin di dada Kyuhyun, di jantungnya yang berdetak samar.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya. Air mata meluncur jatuh dipipi Sungmin. Ia menangis tanpa suara.

Sungmin tercekat, detak jantung Kyuhyun terasa melonjak ditangannya saat dokter mencabut dua pisau di paha Kyuhyun secara bersamaan. Lonjakan berikutnya ia rasakan saat dokter mencabut pisau di perut dan dada Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu," Sungmin menahan tangan dokter yang hendak mencabut pisau dari kepala Kyuhyun. Pisau terakhir, pisau yang membuat Kyuhyun bertahan. Jika pisau itu dicabut, Sungmin menelan air mata yang meleleh ke bibir, jika pisau itu di cabut, Kyuhyun akan pergi selamanya.

"Jika tidak cepat, dia akan kesakitan, min." Bujuk Hyukjae yang berlutut di sebelahnya.

Sungmin tahu itu, tapi ia tidak ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun, melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya.

"Min?"

"Aku tahu," Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang dingin, bibirnya yang kering, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih, menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan yang hangat.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan dokter mencabut pisau terakhir, detak samar jantung Kyuhyun dibawah telapak tangan Sungmin perlahan menghilang. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Kyuhyun pergi untuk selamanya. Dengan mata tertutup, dan bibir yang terus menyunggingkan senyum.

•••••

"_Kim Kibum di vonis hukuman penjara seumur hidup, atas tindakan pembunuhan dan penculikan berencana pada korbannya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun."_

"Kau lihat ini, Kyu" Sungmin menyeka air mata yang selama seminggu ini terus membasahi pipinya, "Dia menerima hukuman yang setimpal." Ia meletakan koran pagi yang sengaja di bawanya di atas kuburan Kyuhyun.

Ada foto Kibum yang tersenyum mengejek pada kamera, dan ada foto Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di atas panggung kecil di kafe, dan dia selalu tersenyum.

Sungmin ingat foto itu. Foto setelah Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu untuk Sungmin di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 25.

"Dia tidak terlihat menyesal sudah menyakiti kita," Sungmin terisak, "Tapi kau tahu," Ia menyeka lagi air mata yang meleleh dipipinya, "Aku memukul wajahnya saat dia lewat didepanku," Sungmin tertawa, mengusapkan jemarinya di ukiran nama Kyuhyun, "Aku sudah membalaskan sakitmu, Kyu. Dia akan menderita di dalam penjara, selamanya, sampai ia mati dan membusuk."

"Sungmin?"

"Sebentar lagi," Sungmin meremas tangan Kangin yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Lima menit lagi, kita harus segera kembali ke kantor, kau mengerti?"

Sungmin mendengus, ia tahu itu.

"Aku tunggu di mobil."

Anggukan Sungmin membuat Kangin pergi, ia bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang berat menginjak bebatuan di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju peristirahatan terakhir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu," Sungmin kembali menatap batu nisan Kyuhyun dengan sendu "Aku mencintaimu."

"Sungmin?"

"Aku tahu, Kangin!" Sungmin membentak dan berbalik untuk memperingatkan teman sekantornya itu.

"Ini aku," Kyuhyun tertawa geli.

Sungmin terpaku, orang yang berdiri dihadapannya tidak mungkin Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu, meninggal tepat di pelukannya.

"Kyu?" Sungmin mengelus pipinya, dan itu terasa nyata.

"Kau jadi pemarah akhir-akhir ini."

"Kyu?" Anggukan kepala Kyuhyun membuat air mata kembali meleleh di pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan menangis, min," Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukan, dan hangatnya tubuh Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yakin jika ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi, "Kalau kau terus menangis, aku juga akan menangis."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh menangis," Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun, untuk menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Aku janji akan behenti menangis, aku berjanji."

"Aku pegang janjimu," Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh kasih, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin, dan jangan lupa untuk tersenyum."

Rasa hangat menyembur kedalam seluruh tubuh Sungmin, ia menutup mata, merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Ciuman hangat yang selalu Kyuhyun berikan, di pagi hari, siang, malam, di _apartment_, di kafe, di jalan antara _apartment_ dan kantor, di gerbang gedung _department_. Ciuman yang selalu Kyuhyun berikan dimanapun saat Sungmin membutuhkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."

Angin berhembus, sedikit demi sedikit merenggut kehangatan pelukan Kyuhyun. Saat membuka mata, Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Angin kencang kembali berhembus, menerbangkan kertas koran ke langit, melambai-lambai seolah seseorang yang melakukannya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin membalas lambaian koran yang terbang terbawa oleh angin. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

-The End-

a/n : Hey, Zen Ming Ikki, ini ff hadiah yang bertahun-tahun lalu saya janjikan.

Maaf, karena sangat-sangat telat, genre seperti ini bukan favorit saya, jadi agak susah juga cari idenya. Tapi untung otak saya jalan. Ahaha.

Maaf kalau jelek dan maksa ceritanya. Tapi menurut saya cerita ini keren kok. /?

_Hope you like it_, dan semoga kuliahmu lancar, juga cepat wisuda.


End file.
